Time of the Cats
by LostBoy1
Summary: After the Neko-ken training goes horribly wrong, Ranma is left without Genma. Cologne finds Ranma and takes him with her.
1. Prologue

Notes, don't yall just love them?

This isn't an alternate universe, but it is OOC (out of character) reality. This story starts off during the Neko-ken training and proceeds from there, and really altering the story line. You just have to read and find out what happens! Some people may have read some of my other stories, I am still updating them though, unless it says other wise.

"": Japanese

''": Thoughts

"()": Chinese

Time of the Cats Prologue

----------

A old man, wearing a dirty gi, wide glasses and white bandana looked down at his cringing 8 year-old son, who was also dressed in a dirty white gi, his black hair tied in a ponytail with a white piece of cloth. The old man glanced behind his son and saw his handiwork. It was a small 2 foot by 2 foot square hole, widening at the bottom and extending downwards many feet into the ground before leveling off at 10 foot by 10 foot at the bottom. His son sat down and pulled his legs to his chest and started sobbing quietly, but loud enough for his over pompous fool of a father to hear.

"Ranma! Stand up m'boy!" Genma extended his left leg and sent Ranma flying back with a quick kick of his foot, leaving Ranma to crash back into the left wall, laying under a heap of wooden rubble. Ranma shrugged off the pieces of wood as they landed with a 'thud' on the ground. He shuffled towards his father again, who had extended his right hand, holding a long string of fish sausages. Ranma started to cringe again, but silently stood his ground and gulped as Genma tied the fish sausages around him.

Genma lifted Ranma up by the scruff of his neck and looked down into the dark pit, a low growl emanating from the depths below. He extended his arm and held Ranma over the pit, who was sweating heavily. Genma cocked back his right arm and threw Ranma down into the pit with a thud.

Ranma looked back up as he feel down into the pit. Ranma gulped a couple times before backing against a wall, he wanted to jump out, but he knew he would end back up in the pit. He nearly jumped when he heard a low growl come from the shadows of the dark room. A brown, furry paw extended forwards, followed by many more of various colors of brown, black, white, red and such.

"Meooow." Hundreds of cats (who knew there were this many in a little town like this?) proceeded out of the shadows and were upon Ranma in seconds, smelling the scent of fish on the small boy.

"YAHHH!" Ranma screamed in pain and suffering as several cats made gashes across his body, ripping apart his gi and causing him to bleed into a bloody heap on the floor. Several managed to gash his face, creating scars across his face, neck, while others gashed him in his stomach, legs, arms and chest. Blood flowed profusely from Ranma's several wounds. creating a pool of blood and sweat at his feet as he endured the attacks several more times.

"MYOWRR." All the cats suddenly jumped back as the young boy, now only naked in his boxers, took up a stance. Ranma was on all fours, his legs extended directly upwards as far as it could go. He idly clawed the floor with his hands, which were also extended straight upwards as he stood on his feet and palms of his hands. Ranma charged forwards, slashing away many of the cats, there dead limp bodies landing in a bloodied heap.

----------

Genma looked down into the pit and wondered what was happening. He jumped back when an explosion of cats come out of the floor, most bloodied, dead or had several limbs cut off or there bodies sliced open. A rain of blood, limbs and cats came down on Genma as his son appeared, standing straight up on his feet and palms of his hands, many large gashes across his whole body, blood flowing freely from them into a pool of blood at his feet and hands.

"Ra..nma?" Even Genma had to admit he was scared by the amount of gashes Ranma had and the blood loss. Genma also now noticed that his right eye was split open, a straight scar starting at his eyebrow and down to the bottom of his face, blood flowing freely from it down his face. Ranma's hair was now blood red instead of the striking black color it usually had.

"MYOO." Ranma leapt at the surprised Genma, extending his arm outwards and litterly four blades of yellow chi extended from his hand and slashed at Genma, who didn't have time to dodge and suffered with his left arm. Genma screamed in pain as his looked at his left arm cleanly cut off, the useless limb pour blood out by what looked like the gallons to Genma. Genma then looked at his stub of his arm, which was dripping massive amounts of blood. Genma dodged the next attack, which cut the floor boards and shredded them like tissue paper.

Genma was heavily sweating and trying to figure out how to escape, but this left enough time for Ranma to catch him off guard.

----------

An old woman, dressed in a red robe, black designs of spiraling squares on the bottom of the robe, near the sleeves, which had a white cuff on them, and the neck, casually strode into a village, well not exactly strode, as she was hoping atop a wooden cane. Many of the residents ignored the old woman, she was probably just a wandering martial artist like those two other characters that enter the village a few days ago.

Cologne, elder of Nieuchiezu, hopped into the town and looked around. It was a very quiet town of very modest design. She tried not to pay attention to other buildings and just wanted to focus on her objective of finding rare herbs that only grew in this part of Japan. Why she had no idea.

Cologne was idly hoping around on her cane, looking for the store one of the healers had mentioned and almost fell off her cane. She felt a power spike of chi and ki energy and idly hopped off her cane, resting it on her right shoulder and litterly disappeared running after this power source.

'Whatever this is, it could be dangerous. This much power couldn't be contained by any human...right?' Cologne continued moving towards the spot faster and faster.

A few moments later, she reached the house with the power spike. It was in shambles. Cuts, collapsing pieces of wood, saw dust, pieces of wood ripped off like tissue paper are just many of the things she saw. She ran inside the front door, ignoring the blood stains on the sides and even she wasn't prepared to see what she saw.

----------

Cologne entered the dojo like home, only to be confronted by the sight of Genma, or what looked like him. It was very hard to tell. All of his limbs were spread around the dojo of the floor, a head or arm here, or a leg there, all bleeding fresh blood. She didn't even want to think about this for the rest of her life, this was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen. Most of the death she saw wasn't nearly this bad, most of it happened in an instant and there bodies were instantly burned, leaving no trace of death.

She looked towards the back of the room and saw Ranma. He was still bleeding very badly, his gashes bleeding on the ground everywhere. He was done up in a feedle position, his loose hair stained blood red as he shifted every few seconds, disturbing the giant pool of blood around his body.

'What the...' Cologne rushed forwards and immediately jabbed several pressure points on the boy's body, stopping the flow of blood. Cologne surveyed the damage of the gashes and such and shook her head slowly. She wasn't even sure if he would live or not. She sensed the great amount of power in the boy, even more then most of the adult male fighters back in her village.

'He would make a fine addition to the tribe. I must make him live.' Cologne grabbed several rolls of bandages from subspace and started bandaging the boy, hoping he would still be alive long enough for him to even contribute to the tribe.

'This is the best I can do for now.' Cologne moved him out to the driest place in the dojo and set him down silently. She wanted to get all of his belongings before she headed back to the village. 'It's a shame his power will be wasted as a boy. Only if he was a gi...' Cologne mentally smacked herself when she remembered Jusenkyo. She knew it would be cruel to do to the boy, but him being a girl would be more useful to her village. She would hate to see him treated like a second class citizen when he could be taught so much by herself and other females, such as healing and other of the arts that were only restricted to female citizens.

'He could then be possibly the strongest martial artist in the world. Male or female.' Cologne smirked. This would be another reason she wanted him to be a female instead of a male.

----------

Cologne was very surprised by what she gathered, she couldn't believe most of what she found. Several hundred thousand yen (well it is Genma), several scrolls of forbidden martial arts techniques, a seppuku technique, two ceremonial tanto's and several other things. Cologne was now holding the seppuku contract with a look of disgust on her face. She jabbed her staff into the floor boards, which she was currently holding in her right hand, and stuffed the seppuku contract into the hole she had just made. She would not allow the boy to see this. It would throw him into a blood rage and be almost impossible to control him if he even survived.

Cologne stuffed all the useful items in her robe using the 'Hidden Weapon' technique and walked back over to the boy, who was now sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as he could sleep. She picked him up and placed him over her shoulder. She would make a carrying device later on, but right now she needed to find the shop with the herbs and get the boy out of this town before he woke up.

----------

Lucky was Cologne's middle name- not really. Ranma never did wake up after she got out of the village where she found him. She had managed to read some of the scrolls and wanted to adapt them into there martial arts, but she figured Ranma (she learned this after she read the seppuku contract) had wanted to use these techniques as his own. He did have his own right to learn from his own martial arts school.

She had also managed to make a primitive sling for herself to carry the eight year-old Ranma in. Ranma had started to gain consciousness a few times, but idly slumped back down. Cologne wasn't surprised to say the least. She learned that Ranma barely had enough blood left in his system to even stay breathing, even if it looked like he was dead. His pattern didn't even change after the few days she had him. She had decided on it to dunk him in the Nanniichuan when she got back to China.

Cologne was also very surprised when she found enough herbal ingredients to make the shampoo for the Xi Fa Xiang Gao shiatsu technique. She had quickly brewed them and used the shampoo to make him forget various things. The killing of his father, ever leaving on the trip and other bad memories that might affect his sanity or training in Amazon Wu Shu. She had also tried removing the Neko-ken, but it was way out of her league, even for a village elder. She wasn't even sure if she could remove the adverse effects.

She had time to reflect on the past few events of the last couple days while she sat on a plane back to mainland China. She glanced back to Ranma to make sure he was still sleeping. She looked at the shallow breathing of the boy and the many scars that accompanied him. He was dressed in a plain red robe she had brought with her. She silently hoped he would stay asleep till right before she dunked him into the spring.

----------

Cologne adjusted Ranma's holster on her back as she idly followed a portly man wearing a green army uniform with a hat atop his head, a red star in the middle. Cologne hopped on her staff and continued following the man until he stopped.

"(Here ma'am is legendary training grounds of cursed springs, Jusenkyo.)" To where the man pointed, a small valley of various pools with bamboo sticks pointing out. Along the left side of the valley, a beautiful forest adorned the country side, while on the right side, sheer cliffs protected the valleys from attacks, a forest also sat atop of cliffs. Cologne continued following the Jusenkyo guide atop her staff when he stopped and pointed to a pool, a bamboo stick protruding outwards as well.

"(Here is Nanniichuan honored elder.)" Cologne hopped down from her staff and reached behind her, to find Ranma missing. She blinked twice before looking around, only to notice Ranma running through the valley, but what startled Cologne was she couldn't hear the boys footsteps. Cologne started giving chase. This was not good, especially if he feel in a different spring.

"Ranma come back!" Cologne called out. Ranma looked back and started to stop, only to trip over a rock and fall into a different cursed spring. Cologne mentally cursed herself on her carelessness. Now she might not ever have the blood of the boy in her tribe.

"Oh no! He fall into "Spring of drowned girl cat"! Very tragic legend of cat who fall into spring eighteen hundred year ago." Cologne ignored the rest of the speech as she stopped near the pool.

"Ranma!"

----------

Meanwhile Ranma was having the trip of his life. He felt his body being tore apart at the seams, his limbs and head aching with pain. He felt like he was dying, again. His limbs twisted and turned, aching. He wished to die so the pain would stop, all he wanted now was to die and to be left alone for the rest of eternity. When the pain stopped, Ranma climbed out of the pool only to notice a red...paw? He climbed out of the pool and yowled. He couldn't believe this. Now he was a cat, what else could go wrong?

Like he had to ask.

On the cliff near the cat, two definitely male figures stood looking over Jusenkyo. They were both dressed in white robes and hoods, as so not to see there faces or expressions. One of them held a long brown pail, two pieces of wood extending from the sides and attaching by another piece of wood, which formed the handle where the man was holding it. A small brown ladle sat in the pail, the handle sticking out the left side.

Both of them stared down at Jusenkyo when they saw a small red cat, scars all over its body, coming out of one of the pools. One nodded to the other and they jumped downwards towards the cat, grabbing it in seconds. They both ignored Cologne chasing after them and reached where the guide was standing, which they knew was the Nanniichuan. They had been here many times transforming animals into people before. The one that grabbed Ranma threw him into the spring when Cologne reached them.

"Ranma!" She stopped when she noticed the pail.

'The Musk!' She leapt towards them, only to be stopped by the one without the pail. She grinded her teeth. She would have to finish this battle quickly. Cologne jabbed straight, the Musk blocked her staff. Cologne followed up with more quick jabs, those being blocked as well. At that moment, Ranma came out of the pool, only to be splashed by the one holding the pail.

Cologne sighed. She immediately noticed the red hair and the two red cat ears. She gasped for a second and shook her head, she knew this would happen, but she had never actually seen the mixing of the two curses. She focused her ki and extended her palm forwards, her hand slowly pulsing with red energy. The energy slowly enveloped her hand as she pushed it forwards. Anger was a hard emotion to handle, but that was the only emotion she felt. She felt angry at the musk and angry at herself for being careless. She pushed her ki forwards and slowly a small all of chi started forming in her extended palm.

The Musk warrior who was battling Cologne extended his left palm, his hand slowly pulsing with blue energy. He also pushed it forwards and managed to form a very small ball of blue, crackling ki before Cologne released her own. The Musk warrior threw his own, it only to be enveloped by the ki of angry produced by Cologne.

The musk warrior currently watching Ranma crawl out of the pool, naked, turned to see the body of his companion flying at him, reeling back from the red ki ball sent by Cologne. The Must warrior that was fighting Cologne crashed into his companion, sending them both flying back as they crashed into the forest, going through tree trunks, rocks, boulders, anything in there path. Tree's were feel as leaves fluttered down, Cologne ignored the two people and immediately ran to Ranma, who had already climbed out of the pool, her legs clutched to her chest and sobbing silently.

"Ranma..." Cologne walked up to the boy- now girl-and brought her into a hug. Ranma wasn't very concerned with who comforted her right know and she clutched onto Cologne shoulder as she cried, her tail flailing outwards in an unsure motion as she cried on Colognes comforting shoulder. Cologne rubbed Ranma's back in a soothing motion and picked her up in one arm and had her staff in the other. She bowed to the guide and started heading back to Nieuchiezu, hoping she could be comforted there. She would have to erase Ranma's memory about turning into a cat girl.

Cologne shook her head as Ranma drifted off into sleep, her red cat ears silently twitched and her red tail rapped around Cologne's arm. She silently smiled to herself. She was glad Ranma was now locked in her girl form, but the cat parts could be dealt with. In some aspects, Ranma would be an asset to the tribe if she ever married, giving her offspring catlike grace and agility, but was also truly a curse because most people wouldn't accept her because of this. Cologne would also have to convince the elders to adopt Ranma into the tribe.

"That shouldn't be hard." Cologne silently muttered to herself as she continued towards Nieuchiezu. She knew the elders would accept the cat girl. The great potential that she sensed would almost definitely ensure the elders could accept Ranma as an honorary Amazon.

----------

A young woman, dressed in a white robe with flowers adorning it, shook her head. Her brown hair and ocean green eyes enticed any who laid eyes on them, the perfect balance of beauty and kindness. Her hair reached down past her shoulders to continued on in a ponytail, tied with a black band for about 4 inches. She looked back down at the eight year-old girl again. Cologne was standing nearby and was also shaking her head back and forth slowly. Cologne was dressed in the same robe she found Ranma in, red robe and spiraling black squares near her neck, arms and bottom. Cologne was currently propped up on her staff and looked at Ranma.

"(So all of the Neko-ken cannot be removed by the Xi Fa Xiang Gao?)" The healer nodded her head and Cologne sighed.

"(That is true, but I was able to remove the conditional effect of her going into Neko mode. She will still have an unconditional effect of being startled by cats. If she wishes, she can go into Neko-ken mode by forcing herself to be afraid of cats.)" Cologne smiled at this. At least she wouldn't have to see what had happened to Ranma's father again in the village. She would explain to Ranma she must never push being afraid of cats. Ever.

"(What about her shallow breathing and all the scars?)" There was a hint of promise in her voice. Her properties she noticed in the girl was she didn't have footstep sounds, probably from the sudden blood loss.

"(Here shallow breathing as you explained to me is caused by the sudden blood loss from the Neko-ken training. Her body adjusted to this way of breathing. It could easily be fixed with herbs, although it might also have negative effects. The herbs could have a sudden effect of pumping too much blood to parts of her body and possibly collapse her lungs and heart.)" Cologne nodded. She had already suspected this, but she wanted to make sure.

"(What if we gave her controlled doses of the herbs and allowed her breath to increase slowly over the weeks?)" The healer nodded at this fact.

"(We could certainly try this.)" Cologne quickly agreed. She wanted her to be at the best of her abilities. "(As for the scars, we cannot make them go away. We could only reduce there presence, but they would still be there. I had also found something else out.)"

"(What would that be?)" Cologne was now very curious.

"(It seems the scars on Ranma's right eye.)" She pointed the long scar starting on Ranma's eyebrow, through her eye, which still had its blue color, but a white line where the scar was, and going down a little past her cheek. "(It seems she is blind in that eye, but I suspect you already noticed that, so I won't bore you with those details. It does seem that some of the cat chi has transferred into her eyes and now she has the ability to see in the dark if she so desires. Also all those scars gave her more cat chi and she has adapted cat like qualities. This would probably explain the reason why you wouldn't here her footsteps)" Cologne was grinning at the end of the healers explanation. There were some bad points, but they were outweighed by the good.

"(Thank you Jasmine.)" Cologne was about to leave, but she was stopped when the door to the healers hut opened up, revealing several more elders. Jasmine was very surprised, while Cologne kept her face calm.

"(Khu Lon, who is this?)" One of the elders, dressed in a sky blue robe and equally as wrinkled as Cologne pointed towards the sleeping form of Ranma, white sheets over her naked body as her red cat ears poked out from her mess of hair, while her tail was hanging out the edge of the sheets.

"(I found this girl while I was visiting Japan. I found a great aura within her. I found her on the verge of life and death and treated her. I had to erase several of her memories to keep her in control, including the Neko-ken training...)" Cologne was cut off short as all the elders gasped.

"(Neko-ken!? What the hell?)" Everyone in the Amazon village had heard of the Neko-ken, but had never met anyone stupid enough to train anyone in it.

"(Yes. Her father put her through it. That's where I found her, lying in a pool of her own blood.)" Cologne casually hopped over to the bed where Ranma lay and threw off the covers. All of the elders gasped. Scars covered her body litterly everywhere. They had only been able to see the one down her right eye and the 'X' scar on her left cheek (1). The elders all nodded there head silently and turned back to Jasmine, who was busy taking care of Ranma.

"(It seems Jasmine has taken a liking to her.)" Jasmine smiled sweetly back to the elder, who smiled back. "(I could understand why she would want her, anyone in the village would, but she did lose her husband and son a few years back during a Musk raid.)" Jasmine looked towards the ground and lost her sweet smile and frowned.

"(I would like to adopt Ranma into the tribe. Surely you all can sense the great aura coming from the girls body. She would be a great asset to the tribe.)" She interrupted before they could focus on Jasmine. All the elders nodded, while Jasmine beamed. She would love to adopt Ranma as her own child.

"(Very well Cologne. I'm sure she would indeed become an asset to the tribe. I'm sure everyone here can sense the great power coming from her.)" All the people present nodded. They could all very well sense the great power coming from this eight year-old child. "(We shall hold the ceremony tomorrow when she awakes. She can even be Jasmine's child if she desires.)" The elder turned and saw Jasmine nodding vigorously. All of them had a good laugh.

All the elder's left Jasmine's hut, except Cologne who still had much to talk to Jasmine about.

"(Jasmine. About Ranma. I think she needs a different name, unless you like the name 'Wild Horse'. It would fit her if she was still in her boy form, and it still fits her now, but with so many things I read from her father, I think it would be better to give her a different name.)" Cologne had told Jasmine the whole story, while she only told the other elders that she went through Neko-ken.

"(Hmm...how is Ranko? It mean's 'Wild Child' and I think it would fit her perfectly. She has this wild aura about her.)" Cologne grinned and turned to leave, but snapped her fingers.

"(Before I forget...)" Cologne then produced a small pack from nowhere and handed it to Jasmine, who eyed it questionably. "(Those are some of her belongings. Such as several hundred thousand yen, technique scrolls, two tanto's and several other items. I hadn't bothered to pack her clothes, as the other ones she had were almost no existent. It seems her bastard of a father didn't care much for her, only to train her till she died or fainted.)" Jasmine silently nodded and walked into one of the huts empty rooms. She wanted to prepare it for Ranma...err RANKO's stay. Jasmine kept a smile on her face as she busily prepared the room for her daughter. Her daughter! She would raise Ranko to the best of her ability, unlike her father.

Which by the way wouldn't be very hard, Genma isn't the best role model. Meanwhile in Hell, Genma sneezed and continued to roll over in his grave, which was built in a pit with hundreds of spikes, grim reapers and flames.

----------

Ranma...err Ranko woke up a few hours later after Jasmine had finished preparing her room and moved her. Her head felt refreshed, but there was a gap in her memory. She shook her head, getting the hair out of her eyes as it rested about 2 inches past her shoulders, it seemed longer, but it didn't bother her too much. She sat up in her bed, the white sheets feel from her shoulders and she noticed she was naked. Her cat ears (which I'll be referring to ears now, since her normal ones are just for show) perked up and her tail casually rested where it was, hanging over the side of the bed.

She decided it was late in the evening, the yellow and orange light of the sun shone outside and illuminated her room. She pushed off the sheets and blushed to herself. She needed to find some clothes first. She looked around and noticed the room she was in. It was very modest design, the walls made of bamboo, the floor draped in carpet. There wasn't any furniture, except a table near her bed she was sitting in and a dresser near the edge of the bed.

Ranko noticed on that the door to her room was ajar, just enough for her to see outside. She pushed the rest of the sheets off her and down to the floor to notice the rest of her scars. Ranko had 1 continuous scar on each of her forearms, the scar crossed from the top left down straight and wrapped down to her elbow. The three scars on her lower right arm, one started at the bottom side of her elbow and continued right before it hit a vein, then two scars on her right palm formed a 'X'. She only had one scar on her left palm, starting at the tip of her thumb and crossed to her pinky.

Three scars on Ranko's lower left torso (Surprisingly, no scars are on her upper torso, other words near her neck or the bottom of her breasts) started at the left and continued downwards and crossed right before her upper thigh. She had one scar on her lower right torso and only continued for about an inch. Ranko shook her head. Whatever happened to her it must have been very extreme.

Her legs were a totally different story. She had scars from the top of her lower thigh's down to her ankles, randomly crossing at different places. If one could even could all the scars, there would be 11 on each leg. On her feet, she had one scar each, starting to the top of the foot and continuing down to her middle toe. Ranko shook her head. She could believe all these scars on her body.

Ranko jumped out of her bed with a cat like grace, landing on the palms of her feet and shift to face the door. She sniffed the air and noticed the smell of...food. Ranko's ears quickly perked up and her tail swished behind her happily. She ran towards the door, only for it to be opened by Jasmine, still wearing her white robe with the flowers and smiled sweetly down to Ranko.

"There you are. I was just about to wake you up." Jasmine said this with pride as she now had someone else to cook for other then herself. Ranko looked up to Jasmine's green eyes and smiled back. "Oh and before you eat, go get dressed. I laid out some clothes on the table near your bed." Jasmine pointed towards the table in Ranko's bed room, where a small backpack and a pile of clothes lay, along with a pointed straw hat. Ranko nodded and ran back into her room and proceeded to get dressed in the outfit.

Ranko was about 2'5, so the outfit Jasmine prepared fit almost perfectly. The long sleeve shirt came down a little past her upper thigh, decorated in hexagon's, part covered in black and the other in white. There was one near the elbow of each sleeve, one on each shoulder, one in the middle of her back, and one on her stomach. The pants only came down to her feet, but because they were a tad to big, they came past her feet. The was one hexagon on the left side of her left leg and one on the right side of her right leg. There was one on either leg at the bottom of her thigh and one on each ankle. The hat was a basic point straw hat.

Ranma held her straw hat in her right hand and looked up at Jasmine, who smiled back.

"That outfit looks great on you!" Jasmine said happily, but then she noticed Ranko had turned around and was looking at the flap in her pants. "Oh my! I'll get that." Jasmine reached down and unbuttoned the flap, allowing Ranko to poke her tail out. Ranko looked at her tail and moved it up and down while Jasmine was just buttoning the flap back.

"There you go." Jasmine patted Ranko's butt once with her left hand. "Let's go eat!" Jasmine proceeded to the kitchen, closely followed by her adopted daughter, or officially her daughter after tomorrow.

----------

The festivities of the adoption festivals into the tribe weren't overly exciting. All of the elders were very proud of adopting Ranko into the Amazon tribe, as was Jasmine who was equally proud to have her as her adopted daughter. It didn't matter much to her though, a daughter is a daughter. Wither it be by blood relation or not. Many of the younger Amazons were jealous of Ranko because of the respect the elders held for her. One of these people was a young girl named Shampoo.

FLASHBACK

Ranko was shuffling to her feet. She couldn't take Shampoo for granted anymore. She dusted off her clothes, which were the same ones with the hexagon's she wore the other day. She didn't bother to bring the hat and her mother hasn't braided her hair yet either. He tail waved back and forth as she faced Shampoo, who was dressed in plain white T-shirt and pants. He purple bunned hair waved back and forth in the gentle breeze, while her own hair stood where it was, slightly draped across her shoulders while the most remained behind her.

Ranko got into her stance, feet slightly spread and hands at her sides, while Shampoo had training bonbori out, pointed towards her with her right foot forwards and left foot facing away from her.

"You get elder attention. Too too much!" Shampoo charged at Ranko, who just stood there. Many of the Amazons were disappointed. One who showed much promise would already be humiliated in front of there best adolescent fighter. Shampoo swung the bonbori in her left hand in a downwards strike, only to be met by dust. The dust kicked up and dissipated in the wind. Shampoo pulled her bonbori out of the ground and looked around, expecting to find the girl. Shampoo looked up in the air and saw Ranko and gasped.

Ranko had involuntarily formed four yellow blades of ki on her left hand. She still stood in her same position, but with her left leg raised slightly higher and her right leg pointed straight down. Ranko slashed downwards with her left hand, making two slashes in Shampoo's shirt and two on her upper part of her pants. Ranko landed in a crouched position and retracted the ki, her arms now cocked backwards.

"Ranko stop!" Ranko turned to see Jasmine rushing towards her. She came out of her crouch and relaxed her stance and stood with her hands at her side and her legs barely spread apart. Ranko's ears perked up and her tail wavered back and forth. She waved to her mother who brought her into a hug and lifted her up off the ground.

"(Sorry about your clothes Shampoo.)" Jasmine did a slight bow to Shampoo before running home with Ranko in her arms.

"(That girl Ranko too too good! I will have revenge!)" Shampoo made her bonbori disappear and clutched her left hand in a fist while the fire of youth burned in her eyes, her aura flaring wildly behind her.

"(Aiyaa! Put her out!)" Many of these cries came from the crowd, while Shampoo sweat dropped.

END FLASHBACK

Many of the younger and older people were amazed by her skill already at the age of eight. They all made a mental note not to challenge the girl Ranko anytime soon. What new surprises could be held for Ranko now?

----------

(1). Think Kenshin's scar.

That's it for the prologue. If anyone's wondering, its just another zany idea I have on the take of Ranma 1/2 world, which had different outcome on the Neko-ken training.

If anyone's wondering about Ranko's ability to talk, to make her mute or not, I haven't yet decided on it yet as of now. That's all I have for now. As always, flames, advice, requests will be sent to my e-mail as always. Oh and if your wondering about my other stories, I am continuing them if so stated, although it might take me awhile to update.

Until next time...? 


	2. Taming the Wildcat

Here here! This is the first chapter of the series I plan on continuing. I also do plan on continuing a few others, but I haven't decided which ones I will continue. Have fun reading Chapter 1! 

"": Japanese

''": Thoughts

"()": Chinese

Time of the Cats, Chapter 1

Taming the Wildcat

----------

"(Cologne. I thought you said she would not revert to the Neko-ken!)" One of the elders exclaimed, while the others silently nodded. Cologne, wearing a plain white robe and atop her cane, looked disgusted at the elders.

"(Have you no sense? Surely you felt went she made the Neko power appear, she did not revert fully into Neko-ken or Shampoo and half the village would of been destroyed at that instant!)" Cologne snapped at the elders.

"(We do not care! She could of!)" One of the elders snapped back. Cologne scowled at the elders.

"(You know that Jasmine wouldn't have allowed it! Even if she did just gain a daughter!)" Cologne slowly moved her head around the room, glaring at each of the elders.

"(Cologne. If we see the display of the Neko-ken again, we shall not hesitate to execute the young cat girl, wither she now be one of our own! Dismissed.)" The head elder waved her hand over the room while they all disappeared. Cologne hopped down off her cane and held it in her right hand and put her left hand behind her back.

"(Don't worry. She shall not use the display against any Amazon again. Unless I am training her. You shall soon see how powerful she can be.)" Cologne chuckled to herself as she proceeded to go outside to visit her newest pupil. She would personally train her in all she needed to know. As well as other masters in the school.

----------

"Where am I?" Ranko said as she looked around the room, only for her gaze to receive vast stretches of darkness that no human could comprehend. Her ears twitched involuntarily and her tail rested, hanging limply towards the ground.

"Your subconscious mind." Ranko looked around trying to find the voice, but she was only met with darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I am your subconscious. The mind of the cat."

"Mind of the cat?"

"Yes. You are a cat girl by the way."

"Oh yeah. I guess I forget about it."

"Don't worry about it. Have you noticed any cat like abilities?."

"Cat like abilities?"

"Yes, such as heightened smell, taste, sight, gracefulness, stealth ness, abilities to conserve your breathing patterns, silted eyes, cat ears and tail and much more. The rest you will gather through many training exercises." Ranko shook her head back and forth.

"For now, I depart. Leaving you to your thoughts." Ranko couldn't comprehend most of what he said, being a eight year-old.

"Hmm." She silently muttered to herself as she shifted into a ball, legs to her chest, arms rapped around legs and head to her knees, ears relaxed and tail slowly moving back and forth.

----------

Ranko silently awoke, she noted that she was dressed differently in a baby blue nightgown and the matching panties, she also noticed that her panties were modified as well and her tail was free. She figured it she had been asleep for awhile, as it was now dark. The only light was coming from the moon outside her window, the brilliant light was almost hypnotic to the cat girl, but then she noticed talking coming from the other room. Her heightened hearing allowed her to pick this up, loud and clear.

"(They can't do that!)" Jasmine screamed and went into sobbing, tears streaking down her face as Cologne hopped atop her staff, consoling the younger woman.

"(Don't worry Jasmine. I won't let them. I give you my promise I will train her to the best of my abilities as well the other masters she will be learning from, even your healing abilities you are sure to teach her would be a great asset.)" Cologne said reassuringly, in hopes Jasmine would calm down. Jasmine had been in the village long enough that she knew the right balance of training, chi and ki exercises and meditation could do wonders on any ability or persona. Jasmine wiped away the tears still left on her face with her right sleeve, she still had a sad look on her face, but a slight, almost unnoticeable smile.

"(I-I know...)" She stammered. She didn't want to lose her child so soon before she even had any memories, except what few she had. Ranko who was listening, made a mental note of the abilities the voice had told her. She noticed she couldn't see out of her right eye for some reason. Although she couldn't understand what they were saying, she heard the conversation loud and clear.

"(Who will she be training under, other then yourself of course?)" Jasmine said with curiosity. She knew all the masters of the arts. She was considered one of the best healers in the village, aside from the elders and other healers. She had already confirmed that Cologne would train her, but she wanted more information on her daughters sensei's.

"(Well me, you for healing, Rize, Musica and other non-martial artists.)" Cologne chuckled at the fact she didn't know. She only knew the location, but not the people.

"(Wait. Did you said Rize?)" Cologne nodded. "(Isn't he the silver claimer that came her a few years back?)" Cologne nodded again. "(The master that no one has been able to master?)" Cologne nodded once again. "(What makes you think Ranko will be able to?)" Cologne casually took out a pipe, a long 6 inch oak, with a golden tip and butt. She lit it and pondered for a few minutes, before letting out a cloud of smoke.

"(I just think she will.)" Cologne stated firmly while she raised her foot and tapped the ash into a heat-resistance wooden dish. She extinguished the pipe before returning it to subspace. Jasmine sighed and rubbed her temples. The next few years are sure to be strenuous on her. Ranko was still wondering what they were talking about, but she figured it might have something to do with training, since she could sense that everyone in the village had martial art abilities.

"(I better go check on Ranko.)" Jasmine stood up from her chair and patted down her robe before walking towards Ranko's bedroom. Ranko stood there and waited for her mother to open the door. Sure enough a few moments later, her mother came in and looked down to see Ranko.

"Oh Ranko. Your already up?" Ranko nodded. "Are you hungry?" Ranko bolted out the door passed her mother at the mention of food, her ears perked up and her tail moving back to and fro with happiness, her nightgown following behind her in fluid motions.

"Hold on! Watch out..." Jasmine cringed when she heard Ranko hit the couch, he nightgown flaring up and showing her panties. "...for the couch." Jasmine giggled silently before helping her daughter up off her position under the couch. Ranko patted herself down before proceeding to the kitchen, waiting for her mother.

'The next few years will definitely be interesting, especially with the wildcat (Jasmine's nickname for Ranko.) around.'

----------

Ranko silently engulfed her food, much to Jasmine's dismay. She would have to teach her young wildcat proper table manners. Ranko was dressed in a red long sleeved silk Chinese blouse, black kung-fu pants with the flap buttoned, allowing her tail access and soft-soled shoes. Jasmine was dressed in a plain white healers robe.

"You can slow down Wildcat! There will be plenty of time for training! Take time to taste the food!" Ranko gulped down the food she was currently chewing and nodded, slowing down her pace a bit. She was just so excited about training though. She didn't know what a silver claimer was, but she made a note she would master it.

"Come on Ranko. I'll take you to your first master." Cologne said as she entered the healers hut of Jasmine (and now Ranko). Ranko gulped down her foot and litterly jumped out of her chair and dashed towards Cologne, much to Jasmine's dismay. The table and chairs fell to the ground, as well as the dishes with a crash. Now she had to pick up the table, chairs and the dishes.

"Slow down Ranko!" She yelled at the cat girl as she bolted from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am!" Ranko called back from the direction of the living room, where Cologne was sitting. Cologne chuckled at Ranko's antics as she came bursting through the doorway.

"Slow down! There's plenty time! It's only 7 a.m. Sheeze." Cologne hopped on her staff and bounded out of Jasmine house, where Ranko was jumping up and down with joy. Jasmine leaned against the doorframe with her hands crossed at her chest and smiled at her daughter.

"Good luck."

----------

Cologne stopped in front of one of the more elaborate huts. It looked like most of the other huts, bamboo walls and thatched reinforced roofs, but outside stood an awning and many pieces of untamed silver stood about. It was also much larger for some reason or another.

"Who's this?" Ranko asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"This is the home of Rize, the silver claimer of Nieuchiezu, and one of the very few left that even practice the art. We are lucky he took up residence here, his skills are amazing. He is also one of your sensei's." Cologne said while she nodded her head. Ranko's ears and tail perked up and she had a wide smile across her face. Cologne hopped in first, closely followed by Ranko.

"Rize are you here?" Sure enough, a man came out of one of the doors. He had black hair, which didn't even reach the bottom of his neck. Bunches of hair per trued downwards and outwards to form spiked places. He had an 'X' shape scar across his right eye, but it didn't seemed scared. His face was hard, but gentle, as were his brown eyes. He had a white jacket with lines starting at the shoulders and going downwards to the end of the sleeves. His pants were basic black and plain. He held a dragon shaped bracelet of some kind in his right hand, the dragon's mouth open and his body curved downwards in a spiral. The wild mane of the dragon added to the affect of its craftsmanship, which was made of silver and flawless: shined and buffed to perfection that not even the best blacksmiths could match.

"Ahh Cologne. Is this my pupil?" He pointed towards Ranko, who stood there smiling at him.

"Yes. This is Ranko. As you can see, she is very peculiar. I just wanted her to try and master the art of silver claiming, as all the others had failed. I thought maybe she could succeed." Rize walked over to Ranko and crouched down and stared into her azure blue eyes. He noted the cat ears and the tail, but paid them no mind. He had seen the Musk enough times that it didn't bother him in the least.

"I see. So how long do you want her to practice for?" He turned back to Cologne who was thinking.

"Lets see...its a little past 7. So how about 4 hours?" She turned to Rize, who was nodding with a smile on his face. She knew he hoped he could finally find a pupil who could carry on his skills. She turned to Ranko, who seemed happy about the arrangement.

"What is silver claiming?" Ranko asked curiously while her tail wavered back and forth slowly.

"Hold out any hand." Ranko held out her left hand. Rize channeled his chi into the bracelet he was holding in his right arm and made it expand, who Ranko looked at it wide-eyed, then Rize slipped the widened bracelet over Ranko's left arm and settled it on her wrist by channeling his chi again to make it shrink down to size on her eight year-old wrist.

"Cool!" Ranko said happily, while bouncing up and down. Rize reached into his jacket and pulled out a simple silver necklace and slipped it over Ranko's head, who stopped bouncing and looked at him.

"Don't worry. This type of silver is easier to manipulate. You can start on this type or you can use your bracelet, which takes much more skill to manipulate." He said pointed at each item. Ranko shook her head and took the necklace off before handing it back to Rize.

"I like challenges!" Ranko held up her left hand in front of her face and clenched her fist, a fire of determination burning in her eyes. Rize smiled and nodded.

"We shall see then my young wildcat."

----------

4 hours later...

Rize nodded his head while apprising his newest pupil. He clapped his hands and motioned for her to stop.

"That's amazing Ranko. You took the basics of silver claiming like a fish to water. It was amazing to watch. Most people take a few days to get the basics down and shape anything. It only took you four hours to master the basics and shape items, no matter how small they were." He looked at Ranko, who stood in the middle of the room just completed her first shape of turning her bracelet bigger and then into a ring then to her bracelet again. She wasn't even exhausted slightly.

Ranko bowed to Rize before Cologne hopped over to the door and motioned her over.

"Come on. It's time for your next part of training." Ranko smiled back and continued on with Cologne towards her next exercise.

----------

"Heres your next master." Cologne pointed towards a hut, where several different maces, swords, staffs, shuriken, knifes, kunai and other weapons stood leaning against the walls, on chairs, in sheaths or in holsters hung on the wall. The both walked in through the wooden door and saw two people inside the house.

The younger person was a young Chinese boy with long black hair and a pair of very thick glasses. He wore a white robe, which appeared to be way too big for him, tied by a black belt. He also wore black kung-fu pants much like Ranko's and also the same type of soft-soled shoes. He appeared to be a little taller then Ranko and about the same age.

The old man was a portly Chinese man. He also wore a robe, but it was pure black and didn't appear to be too large. He wore white pants and the same soft-soled shoes. He had a kind face and kind brown eyes. He had no hair atop his head, as to show his age.

"That's enough for now Mousse. I believe my other student has arrived." Mousse bowed to his sensei and then looked at the young cat girl. The older man turned to Cologne and smiled at her.

"Im glad to be having Ranko as my other student." Ranko smiled, while Mousse frowned. He thought he was going to be the only master of Hidden Weapons, other then his sensei and a few others in different parts of the world.

"Ahh yes Musica. I'm sure you are. Ranko had already mastered he basics of silver claiming from Rize in 4 hours! I'm sure she shall make you proud." Mousse's frown got lower as she heard the comment from Cologne. Surely she couldn't have mastered the basics of those techniques when he couldn't? He quit and found a more aggressive style of 'Hidden Weapons' to fit him perfectly.

Musica smiled down at Ranko, who only returned the smile. "I'm sure she will. How does 2 hours sound?" Cologne simply nodded and went to sit on the floor to go and watch Ranko and Musica train.

----------

2 hours later...

"Great job!" Musica was clapping his hands has Ranko make several smaller weapons appear in almost rapid succession. Kunai, then daggers, then shuriken, several smaller chains, a tanto and several more. "That's enough for today Ranko." Mousse was looking very mad. It had taken him at least 3 days for him to be able to make that many items appear in such rapid succession.

----------

Cologne continued showing Ranko around to the rest of her teachers, all of which were non-martial artist teachers. Ranko knew she needed to schooling in Chinese though, she couldn't understand what anyone else was saying, lest it be in Japanese. By 3 she was done with her non-martial artist teachers, so it was time for Cologne to train her in the last exercises.

----------

"Here we are Ranko." Cologne said as they stopped in the middle of a very large clearing just outside the Amazon village. It was fairly large, about 50 feet around the whole area, with several indentations of long worn battle scarred techniques she guessed. It was mostly flat, except for a boulder held by a sort of pulley system off to the side. There was another one on the side of it.

Cologne started off by wanting to see some of the kata's that Ranko knew from Anything Goes. Ranko complied and went through a few kata's that she knew from her father (although she didn't know her father taught her), and of course they weren't that complex, but with the grace and fluidity she preformed them with, was surprising to Cologne.

'Needless to say her moves are enhanced by those cats.' Cologne thought as she saw Ranko finish up her last kata.

"That's good Ranko. I'm sure you can go far." Cologne looked over to the direction of the bushes and smiled.

"It's ok Shampoo. She won't hurt you, were just training." Cologne said with a grin on her face. No one answered or moved for a few seconds, but sure enough Shampoo did come out eventually. She was dressed in a pale white short sleeved T-shirt, the design of a ying/yang in the middle, her hair tied back in its two buns, along with the same colored pants, but no sort of design anywhere on them.

"(Are ok with me being here Great-Grandmother?)" Cologne nodded and Shampoo walked over to the pair and stood.

"Ok first, I'll do my instructions in Japanese then Chinese for Shampoo." Both youths nodded, although Shampoo could barely understand most of what Cologne said, except for words like 'Chinese' and 'instructions' and 'shampoo'.

"First of all, you will both bo through the same exercises." Cologne said in Japanese, then repeated it in Chinese. "I want you both to start sparring regularly after we have trained here for awhile, so we can keep Ranko's Neko-ken down. If I see any signs of her using it, I will stop the matches immediately." Both of them nodded, although Shampoo a bit reluctantly. If Ranko can cut through her clothes without even thinking about it, imagine what else she could do. Shampoo shuddered at the thought.

"First, Meditation and Deep breathing exercises." Cologne said as she put her staff off for now and got into a lotus position. She inhaled with a deep breath and exhaled, trying to find her center. She craked her right eye open and saw Shampoo do the same, while Ranko's ears shrugged down a little and her tail went back and forth very slowly as she inhaled and exhaled. Ranko and Shampoo quickly found there center, and soon went into a deep meditative trance.

----------

Ranko blinked and looked around again, her ears perked up some and her tail stopped swaying.

"Am I here again?"

"Yes. This is the subconscious of your mind."

"Why do I keep coming here?"

"It is a way of communicating with your Neko powers. To keep them intact."

"From doing what?"

"Going out of control. Neko-ken is a flawed technique."

"Flawed?"

"Yes. Every time a trainee has experienced the technique, they gain an unconditional reflex to be afraid of cats."

"Why am I not afraid of myself then?"

"Because I do not wish it. That is all I can tell for now."

----------

Ranko blinked her eyes open when she heard Cologne talking to her. Her ears perked up and her tail swished behind her happily. Now she would get to training.

"First is the Bakusai Tenketsu training." This was by far the easiest technique she had to teach the two, the Chestnuts technique required more speed, while the Dragon Ascension Blast required a Soul of Ice and it didn't seem like Ranko and Shampoo were on the best terms right now, so the technique would be too dangerous for her to teach them now.

Cologne walked over to the set of boulders and pointed to them.

"Each of you get into one of the slings and I shall further instruct you." Each of the two young Amazons got into a sling and bandaged up there fingers, save the index finger.

"Now, you must swing towards the boulders using only your index finger till you manage to shatter the boulder with one finger." Cologne walked over to another boulder and held out the index finger on her right hand. She tapped the boulder with her right finger and instantly the boulder shattered into many pieces, sending them in all directions, as well as kicking up dust five feet into the air and then disappearing.

After that demonstration, both youths started swinging towards the boulders, even before Cologne could turn around.

WHAM! WHAM!

"OWW!" "(Aiyaa!)" Cologne smiled as she continued to hear the telltale signs of the Breaking Point training. She knew they would master this technique in a matter of days.

'They are determined. These will be some interesting years.' She said when she watch Ranko swing back at the boulder again, her tail swishing behind her in a carefree manner.

----------

Ranko's many exercises continued for many months, she took to each of them like a fish to water. She quickly mastered silver claiming and Rize congratulated her, but still wished the train her in some arts he had to teach her. He started training her in the more advanced silver claiming and silver crafting techniques. Ranko had heard of these and even seen them, but he quickly said she wouldn't be able to use them for awhile, at least until she mastered the basics and the intermediate.

Musica and Mousse were a lot father along in the Hidden Weapon's techniques and Ranko was only a few steps behind, much to Mousse's dismay. Ranko could store large amounts of smaller weapons in her favorite fighting outfit, which happened to be her red Chinese silk long sleeved shirt or blouse, black kung-fu pants and soft-soled shoes.

Mousse had to admit on several occasions that he was surprised by her abilities, even though he did not like it in the least, but she was till a Chinese Amazon and even felt like a sister to him sometimes. She even had comforted him when he was saddened by the latest of Shampoo rejections.

Many of her academic teachers found Ranko too hyper and fell asleep in classes too easily. Many of them were patient with her, but other wise annoyed. Ranko only tried to stay up in one class, which was Chinese language. She wanted to learn Chinese so she could converse with her fellow Amazons, or even understand them in the least.

Cologne was surprised by the mastery Ranko had over techniques. Shampoo and Ranko were equal on every techniques they did. It seemed they wanted to stay on equal levels with each other, but Cologne had a feeling that Ranko wasn't showing all of her powers and many times had greater power then Shampoo. She still had the Neko-ken training, which in some aspects made her many times stronger then Shampoo. The increases hearing and sight allowed her to hear where an attack was coming from, and sight allowed her to see in dense or shadowed areas, where Shampoo could not.

Cologne didn't mention any of this to her great-grand daughter, as not to discourage her and dwarf her training. Nonetheless, she was amazed on the level Shampoo managed to keep with the ever progressing Ranko. Ranko had even learned to master her own schools techniques, although not as easily as the rest, since she had no one to instruct her in these techniques. Happosai was the only other person she knew who practiced Anything Goes, other then Ranko and her late father. She was certainly NOT thinking of bringing back Happosai to the Amazon village.

Jasmine was well pleased with her daughter. She continued to surprise her on many occasions as well. It seemed that anything that had to do with training or issued as a challenge she had wanted to complete and never give up, ever. Jasmines herbs, pressure points (as to relive stress, pain, blood loss and such) and massages allow Ranko to heal some minor wounds and a few major, such as broken limbs, although they weren't miracle works, it took less time then in a hospital.

Some even say that Ranko had been practicing musical arts in secret, but no one have ever heard music coming from the young girl or even around her.

----------

2 yeas later, after Ranko's arrival...

"(Ku Lon, please state why you are here.)" The elder that spoke looked to Cologne, who was dressed in a simple white robe, while holding her staff in her right hand in front of her and her left hand behind her back, clenched in a fist. A ten year-old Ranko wore a red long sleeved Chinese shirt, black kung-fu pants and soft-soled shoes. Her ears were straight up and her tail idly moved to and fro. Her hair was pulled back into a pigtail, which reached down to right above her waist. She wore the dragon shaped bracelet on her right wraist, the dragon's mouth open and its body curved downwards in a spiral. The wild mane of the dragon added to the effect. None of the scars across her body even slightly faded, they all retain the same flesh color of freshly made scars.

She wore two tanto's tied near her waist, behind her back, while horizontal (1), both the cases decorated in elaborate patterns of men fighting a great raging dragon, all of them dressed in suits of armor, while women dressed in kimonos ran from the monster. The handles were tied by worn out training bandages, while the hair of a dragon tied on the ends of the swords.

"(As you well observed, Ranko has not summoned the power which you feared for the past 2 years.)" All the elders present nodded. "(I demand the charges of execution be dropped on Ranko. She possesses no threat to us now.)" She looked around the room, to see a few of the elders nod there heads, while others glared at Cologne.

"(And why should we?)" One of the elders spoke up, while the others that disagreed are now nodding slowly.

"(...)" Silence was now the answer coming from Cologne.

"(As we...)" The elders were interrupted when Cologne spoke up.

"(So she can help the clan. As it stands now, she would not be able to help during invasions, missions or any other clan businesses. You were afraid she would release the power, or not be in control of it, thus making the mission fail. She would also not of been able to leave the village, ever.)" A few of the elders raised an eyebrow, while the others were struck by silence.

"(Granted.)" Cologne let out a sigh of relief, while Ranko just smiled while her tail wavered back and forth happily.

"(You are dismissed.)" Both Cologne and Ranko bowed to the elders and left out the door, while the elders discussed more matters.

"(Are we sure about this?)" All of the elders nodded in agreement.

"(What will we do if she slips and releases the power?)" All elders became silent.

"(Jasmine would protect her. We would have to exile them both from the tribe at that point...if there was a tribe left.)" All the elders were silent again.

"(We will worry about that when the time comes.)" All elders nodded in agreement.

----------

"Elder." Cologne turned to Ranko. "What did they mean by that?" Cologne stopped walking, while Ranko looked back at her, her tail swishing behind her confusingly, while her ears slumped with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Cologne raised her head, only to see a square object with a handle imbed itself where Ranko was standing a moment ago.

"FINALLY SAOTOME I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Cologne, Ranko and the people surrounding them, turned around to see someone standing on a roof opposite from where Ranko was standing.

"Who are you?" The person standing to face Ranko was wearing a maroon vest looking object that was tied at her waist with a white string, while the bottom of the vest had white trim. The person had long black hair with a ribbon tied on the top of her head, while another red ribbon was tied near her left shoulder. Black tights covered her whole legs. She had brown eyes and her face was scowling at Ranko. She had a holster across her right shoulder that lead down to the bottom of her left leg, 7 more spatula type objects. On her back was a large spatula.

"Ukyo Kyonji! Don't act like you don't know me!" She snapped at the Amazon cat girl. All the other Amazon's started taking up various weapons, swords, spears, bows, bonbori, sai, ect. Shampoo, dressed in an outfit similar to Ranko's, but with the color switched, and Mousse just arrived, dressed in his usual white robe and wearing his thick glasses. Both arrived and saw the girl as well. Shampoo started to get her bonbori out, while Mousse started to get into a stance, but Cologne waved her hand over the crowd while balancing herself on her staff.

"(Leave Ranko be. She must deal with this herself. We know we cannot prevent her past life from catching up with her.)" She whisper to the crowd as they lowered there weapons.

"Ukyo? I don't know anyone by that name." She said while cocking her head slightly to the right side, crossing her arms over her chest, her ears slumped down and her tail wavering behind her slowly. Ranko cocked her head to the left side as two spatula's passed by her head, cutting off strands of red hair, before landing in the roof behind her. Ranko side-stepped to the right as Ukyo charged at her with that battle spatula, causing the roof to cave in at that spot. Dust kicked up as Ukyo looked around furiously for the cat girl.

"Come out an fight cow...!" She stopped when she felt sharp steel at her throat, pushing just hard enough to see blood run down the blade of Ranko's tanto, the one on the top drawn, the hairs of the dragon shifted slightly in the wind.

"Do you yield or do I have to end this?" She said coldly, while glaring at the brown-eyed okonomiyaki chief. Ukyo glared at the cat girl and sighed, making the prick from the sword increase, sending more blood down the blade of the tanto.

"I yield." The whole village gave a cheer before going back to there normal lives, the only fights they were ever really interested in were the sparring between Shampoo, Ranko and Mousse. Those were all great matches. Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse walked forwards, while Ranko hopped down with Ukyo.

"(Ranko please leave us. I have something to discuss with this young woman.)" Ranko bowed to the elder and left. Cologne turned to Ukyo and glared at her.

"What business have you here child?" Ukyo growled at being called a child, but quickly shut up from glares by all three Amazon's. Jasmine just arrived on the scene, dressed in a yellow shot sleeved blouse, brown skirt and white apron tied around her waist, and glared at the okonomiyaki chief.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ATTACKING MY DAUGHTER!?" Jasmines voice raising with each word. She almost jumped to tear the girl to shreds, but was stopped when Cologne raised her staff.

"Jasmine stop. We will deal with her." Cologne turned her attention back to Ukyo, only to receive a confused look by her.

"What do you mean daughter? Saotome is a boy. What's with the red hair, fake cat ears and tail?" Of course all the Amazon's have been told the tale of what happened to her, but accepted her anyways, as if she was born that way. Mousse stuck his arms in his sleeves and spoke for the group.

"The one you call Saotome is now a full girl, or cat girl now." All the present party nodded, while Ukyo looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Uyko asked in a slightly perturbed tone. Mousee sighed and shook his head.

"Stupid spatula girl. Jusenkyo cause change." Mousse nodded at Shampoo's explanation. Ukyo looked even more confused.

"Jusenkyo? What the hell?" Ukyo stated, in a slightly confused tone. Cologne pointed her staff towards a hut nearby and motioned for the group to follow her.

----------

(1). Look at Kasumi from DOA and looked at the position of her tanto's, that position.

That's it for Chapter 1. I hope people continue reading this story and enjoying it. As always, flames, advice, requests will be sent to my e-mail and be ignored, burned or used for roasting marshmallows if required.

Until next time!


End file.
